1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device capable of reducing a non-display area and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel to display an image and gate and data drivers to drive the display panel. The display panel includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The gate lines receive gate signals from a gate driver and the data lines receive data voltages from a data driver. The pixels receive the data voltages through the data lines in response to the gate signals provided through the gate lines. The pixels display gray scales corresponding to the data voltages, and thus the desired images are displayed.
The display device may be a flat panel display device, e.g., a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel device, a field emission display device, an organic light emitting diode display device, an electrophoretic display device, or others.
The display device includes a display area in which the images area displayed and a non-display area disposed adjacent to the display area. The drivers used to drive the display panel are disposed in the non-display area in which the images are not displayed. In recent years, however, demand for the display device with wide display area keeps on increasing in the market, and thus a display device having a reduced non-display area is required.